Relief images are well-known and have been made of clay, wood, plastic and other materials. A typical relief image is either cast or carved, and, if it includes a variety of colors, they usually are painted on by hand. One way to make an attractive relief image is to run a relatively thin plastic material through a printing device to create a high quality printed image and then to vacuum form the material to give relief to the image. However, in order to run the material through a printer, it must be relatively thin. This results in a fairly lightweight, flexible product, which does not have the same aesthetic appeal as a more solid cast or carved image. As shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,023, which is hereby incorporated by reference, one way to protect the flexible image from being damaged is to provide a cover and a raised frame around the image. However, since the image is on a lightweight, flexible sheet, it can easily flex, and it does not have the same effect as a solid or cast piece. Similarly, as one picks up the image, the relative lack of weight gives away the fact that this is not a solid or cast piece. The more rigid the relief image is and the heavier it feels, the more it resembles a cast, carved, or solid piece, and the higher its perceived quality and value by the end user.
The present invention provides a plaque, wall hanging, or other decoration in which a thin, printed and formed member is supported by another formed member, thereby imparting structural strength. The reinforcing layer may have reinforcing ribs to provide additional structural rigidity. These two layers may be glued together, snap-fitted together, or assembled together in other known ways so that the front sheet is supported by the reinforcing layer. A third sheet of flat material may be secured to the back of the second sheet to finish the product, if desired. The backer may have holes or recesses for hanging the product, or it may include a fold-out leg to serve as an easel. In a preferred embodiment, a frame surrounds the perimeter of the front and rear sheets and snaps onto the backer sheet, thereby giving the assembly a finished look and, at the same time, holding the assembled layers together. The result is a heavy duty, attractive plaque having a raised, printed image. The plaque may be further personalized by attaching an engraved, brass tag or a label or by other known means.
The present invention thus provides a way to make the thin, printed, raised image heavier, sturdier, and more stable by mounting it onto a similarly-shaped layer, giving an effect similar to a much more expensive carved or cast and hand-painted product.